With the increased computerization of society, protection technologies for suppressing leakage of information have become increasingly important. Various protection technologies for information leakage suppression have been hitherto proposed.
For example, in some cases, a recipient of an electronic mail with a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) included may transfer the electronic mail to a third party. In order to increase convenient access to the destination referred to by the URL without reducing information leakage security, the following technology has been proposed.
Specifically, this technology is one of shared file access management methods in shared file access management systems that manage access to shared files. According to this shared file access management method, a processing apparatus stores in a storage device a shared file access privileges granting condition indicating a condition for granting access privileges to a shared file to be accessed via a URL in an electronic mail. According to this shared file access management method, furthermore, when transferring an electronic mail, the processing apparatus reads from the storage device a shared file access privileges granting condition for granting access privileges to a shared file to be accessed via a URL in the electronic mail. When the destination to which the electronic mail is to be transferred is a user who satisfies the read shared file access privileges granting condition, the user is granted access privileges to the shared file.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-262293 discloses a related technique.